The Jade Warrior
by Mutitoon90
Summary: A young human girl finds herself in a world of animals and Kung Fu. Her destiny will be revealed as she makes friends and allies as she prepares to battle a fearsome warrior, Tai Lung.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

The Jade Warrior

By Mutitoon90

A/N: I don't know 'Kung Fu Panda.'

* * *

Chapter One: Chi and the Peach Blossom Comb

"Legend tells of a warrior who is so powerful, that her power and fighting ability even matches the skills of the Dragon Warrior. As a young fox of eighteen walked though a fog, the wind blew at her brown, battle-worn cape, revealing that she wore plain brown clothing, that was just as battle-worn as the cape. As the vixen reached a bridge, she saw someone in the fog. He was a panda. The fox and the panda bowed in respect to each other. Then, all kinds of villains appeared out of nowhere. The two masters placed their backs to each other.

"'_I see that destiny brought us here to do battle, Dragon Warrior.'_ _The fox said in a cool voice to the panda._

_"'So, it seems.' The panda responded in the same tone of voice as the fox. 'Enough talk.'_

"_Both warriors did a kung fu pose before they engaged themselves into battle. The warriors showed so much power and 'awesomeness' that the villains had gone blind._

"'_They're too awesome!'_ _one of the villains yelled in pain._

"_Then, five more warriors came to the duo's aid. A tiger, a snake, a mantis, a crane, and a monkey made a team to fight against the terrors of the land._

"_Then, ten thousand evil warriors came out of nowhere to do battle with the seven masters of Kung Fu. As they jumped to the warriors, the fox heard something."_

"Chi, it's time to wake up, or we'll be late."

The fox was confused, and then she fell down into darkness.

* * *

A young woman woke up on the floor. She had a good idea how she got from her bed to the floor.

"This happens every time I have a really cool dream." The girl said as she picked herself from the floor.

She looked at the mirror to herself as a human, not a fox. Her brown hair was long enough to reach to the lower part of her back. Her blue eyes were like sapphires as they reflected off the mirror. Her blue and white pajamas showed in the barely lit room.

"Chi, come on!"

The girl yelled back, "Coming, Mom."

Chi went into her closet for a few minutes. When, Chi came out, she has changed out of her pajamas and into a blue shirt, black pants, and white shoes.

"Time to go to work." Chi said with a sigh.

* * *

In the restaurant, Holly's Diner, Chi delivered twenty-five orders, and more were coming her way. The diner was a three-generation restaurant, started by Chi's grandmother on her mother's side. Chi's mother was given the restaurant by force, after sending most of a lifetime of being a waitress.

Chi and her younger brother, Board, worked at the restaurant. They worked harder since their older brother, Herc, went to the military after high school.

"Chi-Chi, order up!" a deep voice announced from the kitchen.

Chi walked to the kitchen door, grabbed the tray of food, and said, "Thanks, Yo."

"Anytime, cuz." Yo answered before calling up another order.

Chi carried the food to the table, which a man sat waiting for his meal.

"Here's your food, sir." Chi said, trying her best to be polite.

"Thanks." Said the man, getting the food from the tray, "Can I have a refill?"

"Right away, sir." Chi answered with a smile on her face as she picked up the plastic glass.

Chi was in the middle of a step where she felt a pinch on her backside. She turned around, and saw the man gave her a cocky grin on his face as he held his fingers up to show Chi who pitched her. Chi turned back around and hurried the refill to the man's table.

Chi placed a smile on her face as she said, "Here's your drink, sir." And without another word, the waitress dumped the beverage onto the man's head.

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you before you stop pouring drinks on people?" A middle-aged woman asked Chi who was in a wooden chair.

"And how many times do I have to tell you that the guy pitched me in the butt?" Chi asked her mother/boss.

"Chi," Mica, Chi's mother, said, "You're to have a few days suspension from work."

* * *

"Okay." Was all Chi said before she walked out of the door.

Chi was outside the diner, when she saw an elderly man, who looking at his surroundings. Chi was very curious about the old Chinese man, who looked like he was a thousand years old.

"Hello." Chi said, being polite as she can.

The elder continued to look at nature as he answered Chi.

"Hello, young one."

Chi asked, "What are you looking at?"

"I am just enjoying nature." The old man calmly answered.

"Cool." Chi said sincerely.

The old man turned his head to look at Chi, and said, "I saw what you did to the man."

"_Here it comes. 'That was very rude.' I've heard this a hundred times." _Chi thought in her head.

"That was rather funny." Was the old man's answer.

Chi was about to defend herself. But when she heard his answer, Chi said, "What?"

The old man chucked at Chi's question.

"You were trying to defend yourself, but you did not lash out at him. You decided to be calm and attack him when he thought to have victory in his grasp."

Chi giggled under her breath. That was the first time anyone had commented her about her defense.

"Thank you, sir." Chi said with a relieved smile on her face.

"I've seen many fighters in my time, and I see that you have a lot of potential for a young woman." The old man said, "And, I think you should have this."

The elderly man held out his hand, and revealed what looked like a peach blossom. Chi took a better look, and saw it was a hair accessory that had a glass blossom on it.

"What's the catch?" Chi asked the elder with a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"There is a condition, but it is your choice." Was the elderly man's answer.

"I'm guessing that you wouldn't tell what the condition is." Chi said, doubtful of the old man's honesty.

"Well, if you want to have a destiny of your choice, I will not stop you." The elder said to Chi.

Chi gave some thought before saying to the elderly man, "I don't want to spend all of my life working at the restaurant."

Chi took the comb from the old man's hand and started to look at it.

"Remember," the old man said, "it was your choice."

Chi looked up at the old man, only to find him gone.

"Whoa!" Chi exclaimed, "Either, I just had an encounter with a ghost, or that old man is quick and quiet."

Chi turned to her car, unlocked the door, turned on the car, and started to drive to her home.

"_That was strange."_ Chi thought as she drove.

* * *

Later that evening, Chi brushed out her hair, as she was getting ready for bed. Then, she placed the comb in her hair.

"Wow," Chi exclaimed in awe, "it looks like it's for me."

Chi gave a big yawn and went to bed.

Little did Chi knew, her destiny would be revealed to her sooner than she would had thought of at that time.


	2. Chapter 2

The Jade Warrior

By Mutitoon90

Chapter Two: A New World and a New Friend

Chi awoke to the sounds of children playing. It was strange to her because most children would be in their homes, playing videogames. She opened her eyes and found herself in an alley.

Chi looked around and said, "I better found out where I'm at."

She got up and saw that she was not wearing her pajamas. The clothes she wore were very plain and Asian.

"This is getting weirder and weirder by the second." Chi exclaimed as she looked out of the alley to the street.

She saw something at the corner of her eye. She turned around and saw a vixen.

"Is that me?" Chi asked to herself.

She heard the laughter of children, turned and saw rabbits acting like human children. They confirmed Chi's theory of the vixen she saw was her.

"I better check out the place." Chi said to herself.

She walked out of the alley to see that where she was at was a village. She looked around as she walked though the place.

Chi noticed that the villagers were looking at her as she walked by. She knew what they thinking. She walked on, paying little attention to the on-lookers.

Then, she heard yells that belong to a kung fu movie. She looked for the source of the yells, until she saw a panda doing bad imitations of kung fu masters.

Chi walked into him and tapped him on the shoulder. The panda jumped and fell all over himself.

"I'm sorry," Chi said, trying not to laugh, "I'm not from around here and I need to know where I'm at."

"Oh, I'm sorry." The panda responded, "I'm not use to being startled like that."

"Sorry about that." Chi said sincerely.

The panda cleared his throat and introduced himself, " I'm Ping Po, but you can call me Po."

"I'm Chi." The human-now-vixen answered.

"Po!" Another voice yelled from the building the two friends were standing next to, "Hurry up, we have orders for my secret ingredient soup, and there's no one to serve them!"

"I have to go!" Po announced to Chi.

"I completely understand, Po." The vixen reassured her friend, "My mother has a restaurant herself."

"Thanks." Po said in relief as he ran into the restaurant.

Chi shook her head, remembering how she uses to daydream while she was supposed to be working. She turned around and was about to leave when Po called to her.

"Hey, Chi!"

Chi turned to Po almost tripping over his own feet trying to reach her.

"What's wrong?" Chi asked the almost over-turned panda.

"I told my dad about you, and he wants to know if you can work at the restaurant." Po reported.

Chi thought for a few moments.

"_If I work at a restaurant, I might have a better chance of getting to know to village, and I can learn why I'm here."_ Chi thought she made her decision.

The vixen smiled and said, "Okay, I'll give it a try."

"Thanks, Chi." Po said to his so-to-be co-worker, "Follow me."

Chi followed the excited panda to the restaurant to meet Po's father.

Chi waited as a little goose examined her to see if she was not hiding anything. Po rolled his eyes at the goose's inspector.

"Dad," Po exclaimed, "she's not hiding anything!"

"I know," The goose responded, "but it doesn't hurt to check every now and then."

"So, what's wrong?" Chi asked, not knowing why Po's father felt threatened by her.

"Well, it's not everyday that a fox shows up in the village." Po's father informed.

"What's wrong with foxes?" Chi asked, feeling insulted.

"Foxes are rare to see around here, and they are not normally trustworthy." Po explained.

Chi took a moment to let the information sink into her mind.

"Well, now you put it that way, I can totally understand why you're being careful." Chi told Mr. Ping.

The old bird smiled at Chi for her understanding of things around her.

"You're hired."

Chi was confused at the goose's words. Po was confused as well.

"What?"

"You are hired." Mr. Ping said slowly.

Chi was excited about getting a job.

"Thank you, Mr. Ping."

"I just hope you really know how to wait tables." Mr. Ping said.

"And maybe I get a break." Po said hopefully.

"Po!" Mr. Ping exclaimed at his son.

"Don't worry," Chi said to upset fowl, "He's just joking."

The goose breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't joke like that." Mr. Ping scowled Po before closing the noodle shop for the night.

"Thanks." Po whispered to Chi.

"No problem." The vixen replied.

Po lead Chi to the spare room. It was very small, and the mat was on the floor. Chi didn't fret; she had slept on the floor before, and this was not much different.

"I hope you're okay." Po said to Chi.

"I'll be fine." Chi responded, "I've slept on worse."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Po, I need your help with the dishes!" Mr. Ping yelled to his son.

Po blushed as Chi giggled.

"You better go to your dad." The vixen said to her friend.

"Yea." Po agreed, "Good night. Work starts early; you better get some rest."

"Good night, Po." Chi said as Po left the room.

Chi turned to the interior of the room and let out a huge sigh. She walked to the mat and said, "Well, tomorrow's a new day."

The vixen released a yawn as she lay down on the mat. She found a cover, removed her body from exposure. She thought about what happened to her as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The Jade Warrior

By Mutitoon90

Chapter three: Dreams, Noodles, and Kung Fu, oh my!

A fox cub was wondering in the woods, looking for someone. She was alone for two days when her mother left for a morning. She called out to her mother many times on the third morning with no success.

"Excuse me." A strong, yet kind, voice spoke to the child.

The cub turned to a red panda who was in his late-twenties to early-thirties. He wore a simple red-brown robe, and he carried a bamboo flute.

The child ran to a nearby tree, frightened by the sudden appearance of the stranger, and hid behind it. The red panda, however, let out a laugh.

"Don't worry," The stranger said to comfort the cub, "I'm a friend of your mother's."

The child poked her head from behind the tree and said, "If you're a friend of Mama's, then you should know her name." Then, she blew a meek raspberry at the stranger.

The red panda laughed, and he said, "Your mother's name is Fox."

The cub, still not convinced, said, "Lucky guess." Before she blew a longer, yet still meek, raspberry.

The stranger laughed some more, causing the child to be very upset, more so than she was earlier.

"What's so funny?" the fox cub asked, angry at the 'friend' of her mother.

The red panda managed to cease his laughter, so he could answer the child.

"What's so funny is simple: Your ability of speech is very impressive for a child of your age, and you're so much like your mother in many more ways than I thought, and I was the one who trained as her ally."

It took a few moments until she realized who the stranger was.

"Master Shifu!" The child exclaimed as she an from the tree and to the red panda, "I didn't know who you were."

Shifu chuckled a bit before he said, "That's all right. You don't remember me, but I do. It has been a few years since I saw you for the first time."

The cub was confused, and asked, "Where's Mama?"

The red panda's expression changed.

The fox cub asked where her mother was again, but Shifu answered this time.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news."

The child asked if the news was of her mother. The red panda nodded his head, and he told her what happened: Her mother died in battle.

"No!" The fox said, furious at the news, "Mama's too strong to be killed!"

"I'm sorry, but she was killed. It wasn't that she was weak; it was that she was ambushed." Shifu explained to the child, but the child wound not listen.

The fox cub protested that her mother's death until she busted into tears.

"I know that I told such horrible news, but your mother stayed alive as long as she could." The ally said as the child continued to cry, "I do have something to give you."

The fox cub looked at Shifu as the red panda grabbed something out of his sleeve. It was a comb with a flower on it.

The child exclaimed as she saw the comb, "That's Mama's comb!"

"Yes, she asked me to give it to you." The red panda explained, "I also promised that I would take care of you."

"What do you mean?" The cub asked.

"It means that I will be your guardian as you grow up."

"Oh!" The child said, understanding what Shifu meant.

"That's right." The red panda confirmed, "Do you know where the Jade Palace is?"

"Down the road." The fox cub answered.

"Just one more thing to ask:" Shifu announced, "what's your name?"

"My name's Vixen." The child answered honestly.

"It's time to go home." The red panda announced.

"But, Shifu," Vixen protested, "I have nowhere to leave now that Mama's gone!"

"No," The kung fu master said, laughing, "I mean that I'm taking you to the Jade Palace."

"Huh?"

"I promised your mother that I would take care of you, so I'm taking you to the Jade Palace which is my home and now yours." Shifu explained to the child.

"Okay." The fox cub said, now understanding what was happening.

The red panda held out his hand to the child. Vixen grabbed it and walked with her guardian to her new home.

Chi woke up and found herself back in the room Po and his father gave to her. The ex-human placed her hand on her face. She felt hot tears on her cheek.

"I can't really blame myself for crying." Chi said to herself, "It was such a bittersweet moment, but it was strange that I was that little cub."

"Chi! Wake up!" Mr. Ping's rang, "I need your help!"

"Coming!" Chi yelled back as she got up.

Chi and Po were carrying many items for Mr. Ping, while Po's father paid for the items.

"Okay, time to go back." The noodle maker announced, causing Chi to groan little.

"A few more minutes of carrying these items?! My back is already complaining!"

"Calm down, Chi." The panda said, "It could be worse."

Then, a gorilla came out and said, "Your money or your life?"

"What were you saying about getting worse?" The fox asked sarcastically.

Chi placed the items down and said, "We already done with our shopping, so pick out somebody else."

The gorilla bandit's already dark face turned brick red at the fox's demand.

"You dare to order me?! I'll crush you, child!"

Chi blew a raspberry at the bandit.

"Why, You!"

The bandit swung his fists at the young fox who somehow disappears from sight. The gorilla slammed into the ground and became very confused at how the vixen vanished into thin air.

"Behind you." Chi's voice taunted the gorilla.

"What?"

The bandit turned around and was greeted by a roundhouse kick to the face.

"Hi-Ya!"

The gorilla fell to the ground with a loud thud. The vixen turned to check if her friends were all right.

"Are you guys harmed?"

"We're okay, but you-!" Po started.

"What?"

"You just did one of the most awesome attacks I've ever seen!" Po announced loudly.

"Really?" Chi asked, blushing at the panda's words.

"Yeah, do you know how hard it is to take down a gorilla guard?"

"I guess pretty hard."

"That and more!"

"Well, I don't want to be around to find out if it is true." Mr. Ping said, suggesting that they leave.

"Good idea, Dad." Po said, seeing the fallen bandit.

The goose hurried off with his son close behind him. Chi was about to follow when she heard a strange noise from behind her. She looked around and saw nothing.

"Hey, wait for me!" the vixen yelled as she ran to her friends.

The gorilla, dazed from what happened, tried to get up when Chi stepped on his head, causing him to be knocked out again.

As the vixen left, a pair of golden eyes appeared in the shadows. They watched as Chi returned to her friends.

"So, you have returned, Jade Warrior."

With that said, the eyes vanished without a trace.


	4. Chapter 4

The Jade Warrior

By Mutitoon90

Chapter four: Meeting the Furious Five

At the noodle shop, Chi was delivering noodles to the tables, taking orders, and helped Po whenever she could. It was a hard day for Chi, but she almost forgot that where she came from that the technology level was higher than the noodle shop.

"Man, that's rough." The vixen said as she leaned against a broom.

"Are you sure that your mother owns a restaurant?" Po asked Chi, very curious about his friend and co-worker.

"Yes, but she never had this many custermoers at the restaurant." The fox lied, trying to keep Po from being too curious about her world.

"Oh, that explains it." The panda answered as his father called him to return to work.

"Go ahead, I'll just go outside to sweep up." Chi joked, holding the broom in her hand.

"All right." Po said, grinning at the pun.

The vixen smiled, feeling better about the predicament she was in.

"_At least, things can't be worse."_

"Hey, you!"

Chi thought to herself, _"I thought too soon."_

"I have a score to settle with you, fox." The voice of the gorilla bandit boomed at her.

The vixen turned and saw that he was not alone: Two other gorillas were with the leader.

"So, now you need your 'friends' to beat me in battle? That's sad." The fox taunted.

"The only thing that's going to be sad is anyone who cares about you." The gorilla leader announced, pointing at her.

"Yeah, right." Chi said sarcastically.

The three brutes attacked with full force. Chi managed to evade the assault by ducking under them, causing the bandits to hit the wall.

"Ouch!" The vixen said, "That must've hurt 'cause I felt it, and I'm the one who hit the wall!"

Then, three more gorillas appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Chi and pinned her to a wall.

"Good backup plan." The fox managed to wheeze out of her mouth.

The first three collected themselves and entered Chi's sight.

"You're going to pay." The leader announced to the fox.

But, the vixen's attention was on the five figures that seemed to be falling out of the sky.

"I don't think so."

"What?"

Then out of nowhere, a tiger, a crane, a snake, a pray mantis, and a monkey came and attacked the bandits, releasing the trapped fox. Chi grinned and said, "I said, 'I don't think so.'"

The only one not fighting the attackers was the leader, and he saw the vixen free.

"Uh, oh." Chi said as she saw the leader outside the fray.

The bandit leader rushed at the fox.

"Not this time!"

Luck was on Chi's side because Po, carrying a big pot of noodle soup, came out and tripped, spilling broth and noodles. The gorilla stepped on the hot liquid and yelled in pain.

"Sorry." Po apologized for the accident.

"Don't worry, Po!" The vixen reinsured him, "If that didn't happen, I'd be dead now."

The panda was shocked to hear that.

"You mean…"

"I'm not going to let anyone stand in my way, not even the Dragon Warrior!" The gorilla leader announced.

"He's that determined to get back at me." Chi said to Po, "I'm dead."

The panda looked at the noodles on the ground.

"Not yet!"

He grabbed the noodles and gave the fox a wink. She understood the wink.

"All right. Let's do this."

Po threw the noodles to Chi, which she did catch. Then, the fox blew a raspberry at the gorilla bandit.

"Why, you…" The leader of the bandits yelled as he charged at her.

Chi ducked the attack tied the noodles to the mugger's ankles. The gorilla saw the vixen's tail and tried to grab it. It darted away from the giant's paw.

"What's wrong, big guy? Can't catch me?" The fox taunted, fueling the gorilla's anger.

"Come here!" The bandit roared as he turned, not knowing that his ankles were tied.

"Timber." The vixen said as he tripped over the noodles.

The gorilla fell to the ground with a thud. Losing no time, Chi dashed to the fallen ape and started to tie his hands together, then tied the noodles to their lower part, which held the gorilla's feet. It took her a few moments to tie up the attacker.

"That's done." The fox said, feeling that her victory was absolute.

"Try again." The bandit said, freeing himself by destroying the binds.

"Chi!" Po yelled, but it was too late.

The vixen looked to the panda, only to be hit in the face.

"That's gonna hurt." The monkey said, who already finished his opponent off. His allies were also finished fighting the other gorillas.

The fox dazed, looked up. The bandit grinned as he advanced towards his fallen enemy.

"So, now what are you going to do?" The mugger asked.

Chi shook her head and saw something near her.

"Well?" The hulky brute asked, cocky in the fact that he was going to win.

"This!" The fox yelled, throwing a stick. It hit the gorilla right between the eyes, causing his victim to fall to the ground again, but unconscious this time.

"Ow." Po announced, "That's gonna hurt!"

"Let's get while the getting's good." Chi suggested.

"Don't worry." The tiger spoke, "He's not going anywhere."

After the gorillas were carted away to jail, Chi was introduced to the five warriors by Po.

"Guys, this is Chi."

"Hi." The vixen said shyly.

The five were unsure about the fox for a moment. Then the snake came up to her.

"I'm Viper."

"Nice to meet you, Viper." Chi said, bowing with her hands in 'fist-to-palm' form.

Seeing that Chi was respectful, the others followed the snake's example.

The monkey introduced himself first, then the pray mantis, and then the crane. The tiger was last.

"I'm Tigress, Master Tigress."

Chi bowed in the same fashion as she did the first four, but gave no answer.

"Let's go." Tigress commanded her group, and started to walk off.

The others said their good-byes to Chi and followed Tigress.

"What's wrong with her?" Po asked to the fox, who replied, "How should I know?"

Later that night, the tiger was in her room, looking for something.

"Where is it?"

She looked until she found what she was looking for: a comb with a peach blossom on it.

"I wonder if she is…No, it can't, can it?"

She looked at the comb for a few moments, trying to clear her mind. Only one thought came out of her mouth

"Master Vixen…"


	5. Chapter 5

The Jade Warrior

By Mutitoon90

Chapter five: Another dream and Shifu

As Chi slept, she had another dream about the fox child known to her as Vixen.

Vixen just arrived at the Jade Palace. It was so huge that the child was at awe.

"Is this my new home?" The child asked Shifu, who had accompanied her from her old home in the woods.

"Yes, it is." The red panda answered kindly.

The fox cub looked around when she heard a noise.

"_What was that?" _Vixen thought.

Shifu was not frightened by the noise.

"Tai Lung, come out!" The elder yelled out.

Then, out of nowhere, a young snow leopard appeared in front of the two.

"Tai Lung, this is Vixen." Shifu announced, only to find that the fox cub was hiding behind him.

Tai Lung giggled.

"Vixen." The red panda said, pushing the child from behind him.

Vixen just kept running back behind him.

"Vixen!"

"What's wrong, young one?" A voice spoke out in the middle of the confusion.

The three of them looked and saw an ancient tortoise.

"_Uh-oh."_ Vixen thought as she hid behind Shifu again.

The old reptile grinned at the fox cub's shyness.

"Master Oogway." The red panda exclaimed in fear.

Oogway raised his hand, telling Shifu to be quiet.

"_Master Oogway?" _Vixen thought, _"Mama's told me about him."_

The cub, still shy and unsure, came from behind Shifu and introduced herself.

"I'm Vixen. It's an honor to meet you, Master Oogway."

The ancient tortoise smiled.

Chi woke up from her sleep, still lying on the bed.

"_A follow-up dream? That's strange."_

"Hey, Chi!" Po's voice rumbled throughout the restaurant.

"Well," The fox said to herself, "I might as well see what's going on."

She got up and was near the when Po opened the door.

"Chi, what took ya?"

"I don't know, maybe I just woke up." The vixen responded rudely.

"Sorry." The panda said with a sheepish grin.

"What is it anyway?" Chi asked.

"Right! The Furious Five have invited you to the Jade Palace!"

The vixen was shocked at the news.

"Really?"

"Yeah, even Master Shifu wants to meet you!"

Chi became even more shocked.

"Shifu?! Could it be…"

"Come on!" Po yelled, grabbing the fox's wrist.

"Wait a minute!" Chi yelled, "Can I at least get some breakfast?"

"Sorry." Po said, releasing Chi.

"I get some noodles if that's all right with your dad." The fox said.

"Sure."

At the Jade Palace, the Furious Fury were training when Po and Chi entered the training room.

"Hi, guys." Po greeted.

Mantis and Monkey noticed Po and Chi.

"Hi, Po." Monkey greeted, "Hi…"

"Chi."

"Chi? Good name." Monkey said.

"What are you doing here?" Tigress asked hotly.

"I was the one who invited her." Po said, confronting Tigress.

"Really?"

"Back to training!" A voice yelled with great power to everyone.

All, but Po and Chi, returned to their training. The fox turned and saw an older version of the red panda in her dreams.

"Oh, Master Shifu!" The panda nearly yelled.

"_Shifu? It answers my question." _Chi thought.

"Po, who is your friend?" The elder asked, looking at the fox strangely.

"Oh, this is Chi." The panda answered.

So, this is Chi, who defeated the gorilla bandit leader." Shifu said.

"Yes, Master Shifu." The vixen admitted.

"Well, if you can do that, I'm sure that you can survive the course." The red panda said to Chi.

The vixen looked at the course, which was filled with dangers.

"I'll try." Chi said, but thought, _"I'm dead."_

"This might end well." Crane said.

The vixen turned to see the Furious Five was going to watch her go through the course.

"_This is worse." _Chi thought.

"Master Shifu." Po said.

"Yes, Po?" The red panda said, glaring him.

"Can this wait until later? I was kinda hoping to show her around the Jade Palace."

The master thought for a small time and said, "NO!"

"_So much for that plan." _Chi thought.

"Here I go really or not."

The fox run into the course. The first part was unstable.

"Whoa!"

There were also blocks of wood swinging on a chain. One side was pure wood; the other side had spikes.

"That's not good!"

Chi dodged and ducked as she moved to the next part of the course.

"Uh-oh."

The vixen nearly slipped into something that was like a big bowl. She managed to stay on the edge.

"Whew, that was close."

Then, a series of arrows flew at her. After dodging the arrows, the fox said, _"Talk about saying something too soon."_

She jumped off the bowl and landed to the third part.

"_This could be hard."_

Chi walked into the part and accidentally started a chain reaction.

"Oh, boy."

Chi blocked and dodged a few of the hits before she was hit. Then, she was hit again and again and again. She managed to block a few times before making it to the final part of the course.

"This is easy."

The fox felt confident until she saw the fire coming from the floor.

"_Well, I spoke to soon. Again."_

The vixen walked onto the floor and walked for a bit until she heard a noise.

"_Think fast!"_

Just as soon as the thought manifested itself, a flame erupted near her. Chi managed to dodge the fire with no damage.

"_That was too close!"_

More flames erupted, and the fox dodged every one of them until she made it to the other side.

"Now, that was close!" Chi spoke.

Po applauded his friend, while the others just looked at the exhausted vixen.

"Wow! You did that great!"

"Really?" Chi asked, doubtful about her progress.

"Well, you did better than me." The panda answered.

"That's what I thought." The fox replied.

"Yeah, if need knew what would happen after his first time, we still wouldn't believe it." Crane said as he, Monkey, Mantis, and Viper went to the two friends.

"What are you talking about?" Chi asked, confused at the bird's words.

The four masters were shocked and looked at Po.

"Po, you didn't tell her?" Viper asked.

"Can we talk about this later?" The panda begged.

"What?" The vixen asked.

"What were you thinking?!" Mantis exclaimed.

"What?" Po and Chi asked at the same time, but each had their own reason for asking.

While Po, Chi, Crane, Viper, Mantis, and Monkey were arguing, Shifu and Tigress were talking about Chi.

"That fox is so much like her." The red panda said to his pupil.

"I know, and that's what was upsetting me last night."

"Don't worry, Tigress." Shifu said calmly, "No one can replace Vixen."


	6. Chapter 6

The Jade Warrior

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Six: A Time to Remember

Po showed Chi around the Jade Palace. After the tour Mantis mentioned the fact that Po was hiding something from Chi.

"Thanks, Mantis." The panda said hotly.

"Sorry." The insect said to the fourth time.

"Well?" Chi asked.

"Chi." Po said.

"Yeah?"

"Can you please not ask anymore?"

"Why?"

"Will you not get angry?"

"I'm getting angry now." The vixen said in cold fury.

"Okay!" Po exclaimed, "I sorta miss being known as a normal guy."

"That's all?" Chi asked.

"Uh…Yeah."

"Hmm…Okay."

"You're not mad?" The panda asked.

"I'm mad because you kept something from me after I found out about you hiding something." The vixen explained.

"Okay, granted."

"So you're friends again." Viper asked.

"Yeah." Chi confirmed.

"That's great." Mantis announced.

Crane was a bit quiet through the tour and it bothered the fox.

"What's wrong?"

The bird did not look at her when he answered.

"I don't know; it feels like we're being followed."

"Ya know, I have the same feeling." The vixen announced, "Po, I think it's about time to go place to your dad's restaurant."

"I think you're right." Po responded.

* * *

Later that night, Chi and Po were talking while eating noodles.

"Really?" The fox asked, after slurping noodles into her mouth.

"Yeah! Tai Lung was very close to Shifu until he was denied the Dragon Scroll." The panda said.

"And the Valley?"

"He went on a rampage."

"Was anyone killed?" The vixen asked, shocked by the story.

"Only one."

"Who was it?"

"I don't know; it only thing I know about her is that she was suppose to be the Jade Warrior."

"The Jade Warrior?" Chi asked, "You'll have to explain that to me."

"I don't know much about her, and I'm a Kung Fu expert." Po announced.

"Tell." The vixen said coldly.

"Okay!" Po exclaimed a bit, "The Jade Warrior is a special kind of warrior like the Dragon Warrior."

"How?"

"They are chosen."

The fox sighed heavily.

"I asked, 'How?'"

"Oogway chose the Dragon Warrior." Po said.

"Po!" Chi said, losing her patience.

"The spiritual leader of the Valley of Peace chooses the Warriors."

"And?"

"And that's it."

The vixen fell silent.

"I know it sounds weird but it's true."

"I'm going to bed." Chi said, "I've got a headache."

"But…"

Po tried to say something, but Chi wouldn't listen.

"Night, Chi."

* * *

Chi was asleep when she had another dream.

There was Vixen and Tai Lung, grown up and ready to fight.

"Are you ready to lose, Tai Lung?" Vixen asked.

"You're joking, right?" Responded the snow leopard.

"What do you think?" The fox said, cocky with the thought of victory.

"Stop!" The aged voice of Oogway spoke.

The two rivals stopped and turned to the tortoise.

"Yes, Master Oogway." The two said as their showed their respect.

"Vixen, I need to see you in the Hall of Heroes." The ancient creature announced.

The fox wanted to know, but did not ask. She waited until Oogway had walked away.

"What have you done now, Vixen?" Tai Lung asked, eager to hear his friend's mischief.

"I don't know." Vixen answered before leaving to the Hall of Heroes.

* * *

Vixen entered the Hall. She saw the many weapons and armor of warriors from the past.

"I wonder why Oogway wants with me?" The fox asked herself as she made her way to the pool.

The pool is where Oogway would mediate for days and nights. Above the pool was a golden statue of a dragon with emeralds for eyes, and in it's mouth was the legendary Dragon Scroll, which has been waiting for nearly a thousand years for the Dragon Warrior to read and obtain it's power.

"Master Oogway?" Vixen asked, feeling a little scared.

"Vixen, so good that you came when I asked." The master said as he seemingly appeared out of the darkness.

"Master Oogway, am I in trouble again?" The fox asked like a child about to face her mother's wrath.

"No." The old one chuckled, "It's about your destiny."

"My destiny?" Vixen asked.

"Yes."

"May I ask why?"

"Soon the Dragon Warrior will be chosen." Oogway answered calmly.

"The Dragon Warrior." The fox said, awestruck. Then, she looked up at the dragon statue.

"I have known about it for some time." The tortoise said.

"But does it mean that the Jade Warrior will be chosen soon as well?" Vixen asked.

"She has been chosen."

"What?" The fox asked, not knowing what he meant.

"She was chosen long ago." Oogway explained.

"Who is it?" Vixen asked, trying to contain her frustration.

Chi had waked up in the middle of the night.

"The Jade Warrior?" The fox asked herself.

She tried to go back asleep, thinking that she have to dream to find out who the Jade Warrior is.


	7. Chapter 7

The Jade Warrior

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Seven: Bad News for All

"So, had a good night's sleep?" Po asked Chi as she entered the kitchen with a ragged look on her face.

"Do I look it?" The vixen asked, sounding more tired than sarcastic.

"Dumb question, huh?"

"Huh?" Chi responded before saying, "Sorry, Po, but I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Bad dream?" The panda asked.

Chi wished it was just a bad dream, but it was really because she really could not sleep after having that dream.

"Yeah." The fox answered, trying not to worry Po.

"That's good to hear." Po said with a relived smile on his face.

"Breakfast!" Mr. Ping announced while carrying two noodle bowls.

"Time for work." Chi said getting ready for work, but Mr. Ping stopped her.

"You need the food; you didn't get much sleep."

"But I have to work." Chi protested.

"After breakfast." Po spoke, agreeing with his father, "You didn't get much sleep, so you need to get some rest before you start."

Seeing it is two against one, the vixen gave up and sat down to start eating her noodles.

* * *

Later that day at the Jade Palace, Chi was napping, while Po was teaching a group of bunnies in the "Introduction to Kung Fu" class. The vixen had another dream.

* * *

Vixen was playing with some pieces of wood. Each piece had one side painted a lustrous gold, while the other side was painted yellow. She always played this game by lining up the wooden pieces. She was almost done.

"Just one more piece." The fox said to herself, while reaching for another piece. She could not grab anything, so she turned her head and saw that there were no more pieces.

"Do you need some help?" A tiny voice asked.

"Hmm?" Vixen turned around and saw a very young Tigress with a smile on her face. The smile comforted the fox a little.

"I don't know." Vixen answered, "Do you know how to play?"

"Yes, Shifu taught me." The cub answered.

"Shifu, huh?" The fox asked, "Do you have a piece?"

"Uh-huh." Tigress said, pulling out a piece.

"Thanks." Vixen said, taking the piece from the cub and placing it in the row.

"What is it?" The cub asked.

"Why don't you find out?"

"You mean-?"

"Sure."

Tigress was so excited about it and pushed the piece, starting a domino effect. It continued until the last piece fell.

There was only one word Tigress could say: "Wow!"

Vixen chuckled as she said, "You can say that again."

The fallen pieces had revealed a picture of a dragon.

"So, Vixen, I see you meet Tigress." Shifu's voice announced itself.

"Master Shifu!" The fox exclaimed as she turned to her master.

The red panda saw the finished product of Vixen's work, and asked the fox, "What's wrong?"

Vixen saw that Shifu knew, but said, "Nothing."

The master sighed and responded by saying, "Can you tell me?"

"No."

"Who said you can't tell?"

"I told her not to speak it." Oogway announced, saving Vixen.

"Master Oogway!" Shifu announced as he showed his respect to the tortoise.

* * *

Po was out of the class he taught and saw Chi taking a nap.

"That nightmare must've scared her that bad." Po said to himself.

"Po." Tigress spoke, spooking Po.

"Whoa!" The panda said as he turned to her, "Oh! Hi, Tigress."

"Po, Shifu wants us to meet him in the Hall of Heroes." Tigress announced, "He also said to bring _her_ along."

"It's Chi, and we'll be there." The panda answered.

"Fine." Tigress said coldly as she started walking away.

* * *

In the Hall of Heroes, the Furious Five was waiting for Shifu when Po and Chi entered.

"Did we miss anything?" Chi yawned out.

"No." Tigress answered coldly, turning away from Chi.

"Boy, and I thought one had to be a reptile to be cold-blooded." The vixen said, just loud enough for Tigress to hear her.

Turing towards Chi, Tigress was furious.

"You think I'm some pushover?"

"You said it, not me." The vixen snapped.

Tigress was about to pounce when Po stepped between the feuding females.

"Stop this, okay."

"Only if she stops taunting me!" Tigress roared.

"What in the world did I do to upset you!?" Chi asked loudly.

"Stop it now!" Shifu's voice echoed throughout the fabled hall.

Chi walked away from Tigress and Po as Shifu approached the Furious Five.

"Master Shifu, what's wrong?" Viper asked, seeing the worried look of the red panda's face.

Chi looked at Po, but saw Tigress showing concern about her master as Shifu answered.

"I've heard some rumors about sightings."

"What kind?" Crane asked next.

"Of rumors?" Chi asked Crane.

"No, Chi." Monkey answered, "Of sightings."

"The sightings were of…Tai Lung." Shifu announced.

The martial artists gasped, while Chi became very confused.

"Excuse me for my possible stupidity, but who is Tai Lung?" The fox asked.

The others were shocked about Chi's question.

"What?" The vixen asked.

Po was the first to explain.

"Sorry, but it's not everyday that we hear someone asked that question."

"I guess it's a dumb question?" Chi asked.

"No, it's not." Viper answered next, "It's almost impossible to meet someone, who doesn't know about Tai Lung."

"Oh!" The fox finally realized what was strange about her question.

"But Master Shifu, how is it possible?" Po asked.

"Not likely, but not impossible." The red panda answered.

"What?" Chi asked again.

Po sighed before he answered.

"The Wuxi fingerhold."

"Forgive me, but I've never heard of it." The fox admitted.

"It's the thing that any kung fu warrior would fear." Po explained to a not very convinced Chi.

"Really?" The vixen asked sarcastically.

Then, Shifu stepped forward to help Po with the explanation.

"Let me put it this way: the hardest part about it is the clean-up."

Chi thought for a moment before saying, "Now, I believe you. But what does that hold have to do with Tai Lung?"

"I beat him with it." Po announced, partly bragging.

"That's good." The fox commented.

"But if Tai Lung is still around, it's not!" Shifu yelled.

"If." Chi said.

"What are you talking about?" Po asked.

"Well, Shifu said that they're rumors, meaning that there's a possibility that Tai Lung might be gone." Chi explained.

"But there's still a chance that he's not gone." Tigress countered.

"Good point." Chi admitted.

"So, we're agreed." Shifu announced, "We'll act as if we've heard nothing about this, but take heed, if you see Tai Lung, don't confront him."

"Why?" The vixen asked.

"Because, he might kill you." The red panda answered before walking out of the Hall of Heroes.


	8. Chapter 8

The Jade Warrior

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Eight: Chi's Frightening Encounter.

Chi was walking back to the Noodle shop when she heard a noise.

"Huh? Must be a gorilla bandit."

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." A voice broke out of nowhere.

Chi froze at the sound of the voice.

"Okay, that's not good!"

Then, a snow leopard pounced and attacked Chi, who dodged. The vixen saw no other alterative than to run away, and she did just that.

"Time to go!" The fox said, running away.

The snow leopard chased Chi, toying with the vixen until she was tried from being chased.

"Great!" Chi said after running away so much, "He's toying with me with this cat-and-mouse game."

Then, she saw some lanterns on the ground and come up with a plan.

"You better stay calm, and I won't hurt you." The leopard warned.

"Well, I guess I'm going to get hurt." The vixen replied.

"What!?"

Then, a lantern flew at him. Chi took advantage and attacked the leopard, who managed to quickly dodged and countered the assault and threw Chi against a side of a building.

"Ow!" The fox whimpered out as the snow leopard walked up to her.

"I did warn you."

Chi shook off her pain and prepared to attack again.

"So, you think you can beat me?" Cackled the snow leopard.

The vixen glared at her opponent, when someone else spoke, "Not a chance!"

Then, Tigress came out of nowhere and attacked the snow leopard.

Chi exclaimed in joy at the sight of the Kung Fu master, "Tigress!"

"Go!" Tigress demanded as she fought off Chi's attacker.

"Right!" The fox answered and started to run away again.

* * *

She ran as far as she could until a body fell in front of her.

"Tigress!" Chi exclaimed, seeing who it was.

The vixen ran to her fallen friend and searched for a pulse, which she did find.

"Thank goodness, but…"

The snow leopard appeared out of nowhere and attacked Chi. The vixen dodged as well as she could, but one strong blow hit Chi right in the stomach, forcing the fox against another wall.

"What's going on out there!?" Mr. Ping's voice rang out into the street.

The lights started to fill the streets, and the snow leopard, seeing that he was about to be caught, dashed off into the darkness.

"Chi!" The waterfowl ran to the vixen's side.

"Mr. Ping?" Chi asked, very confused about where she was and why he was there.

"It's Tigress!" A villager yelled out.

The other villagers grew angry at the sight of the harmed master and tried to put their fury at Chi by accusing her of the crime.

"STOP!" Shifu's voice rang out to the crowd.

The villagers stopped and moved out of the master's way. The red panda saw Tigress on the ground, and examined her.

"She's fine, just frozen."

The villagers continued to glare at Chi, although they stopped approaching.

"What's going on, Chi?" Mr. Ping asked the fox.

Chi tried to answer, but after being punched in the stomach, she could not talk without feeling pain.

"Don't worry about her!" Shifu commanded, "We'll find out what happened soon."

Then, the red panda did a few hand movements on Tigress, who managed to move after.

"Tigress, what happened?" Shifu asked, concerned about the answer.

Tigress, who was breathing like she had held her breath for a long time, started to answer.

"I was following Chi when she was attacked."

"By who?" Mr. Ping asked before Shifu had the chance.

"Tai Lung." Tigress answered.

The villagers gasped in fear as Tigress continued.

"He took her by surprise, so she does not work for or with him."

Chi did not stay awake long enough to hear the rest of the story due to the pain that was roaring from the stomach.


	9. Chapter 9

The Jade Warrior

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Nine: Confined in the Jade Palace.

Chi stirred from a sleep caused by the exhaustion caused by being chased the night before.

"What happened?"

"Chi!"

"Po?"

Then, she realized that she was in the Jade Palace.

"What a headache…" The fox groaned as she sat up.

"Chi! You're okay!" Po said upon seeing the vixen.

"Hi, Po." Chi groaned in pain.

"Oops." The panda said, when he saw Chi holding her head with her hands.

"Not a problem." The fox said, "Why am I here?"

"You were attacked by Tai Lung, and you're asking that question?" Po exclaimed at the vixen.

Chi waited for a moment of a strange silence before she answered.

"Yeah."

* * *

An hour later, Chi recovered from her headache and went to the Hall of Heroes.

"I wonder what the Masters of Kung Fu are doing." Chi said to herself quietly as she reached for the door.

Once she touched the door, she heard a yell.

"What?" The fox asked herself.

Then, she looked beside her and saw the other door was opened.

"That's strange." Chi said, remembering that the other door was not open earlier.

The vixen looked back and saw the other door was opened as well.

"This is getting weird."

Then, she saw three people: Tai Lung, Oogway, and Shifu.

"What are they doing…?"

Then, she saw that Tai Lung was upset and ran off.

"What is going on?" The fox asked.

Then, a hand placed itself onto Chi's shoulder,, which the fox to turn around and saw Monkey.

"Oh! Hi, Monkey." The fox said, relieved that it was a friend.

"Hi, Chi." The primate said, "I was to get you, so I went to your room, but you weren't there."

"Sorry." The vixen said, feeling sorry for the ape.

"Let's go; the others are waiting in here." Monkey said with a smile.

"Okay." Chi agreed.

The fox turned and hit her face into the door.

"Ow!"

"Chi, are you okay?"

"Yeah." The fox said, trying to laugh off the injury.

"Okay." Monkey said, very unsure about the vixen's answer.

The two entered after Chi opened the door.

"Hi, guys!" Po greeted the two with a weak smile.

"What's wrong?" Chi asked the panda.

"What are you talking about? Nothing's wrong." The panda said quickly, but he was not convincing the fox.

"All right. Shifu doesn't want you to leave the Jade Palace."

"Really?" The fox asked.

"Really." Shifu's voice rang throughout the Hall.

The three turned and saw the red panda right behind them.

"Hi, Shifu." Chi said meekly.

"Hello." Shifu responded. Then, he turned to Po and Monkey and said, "Would two left me and Chi alone?"

"Yes, Master." Po and Monkey answered and left the Hall of Heroes.

"Chi, I'm sorry to do this, but I must forbidden you from leaving the Jade Palace." The red panda said with regret on his face.

"Why?" The fox inquired.

"Well, I have good reason to belief that you're the Jade Warrior." Shifu answered with a sigh.

"The Jade Warrior?" Chi asked, remembering something about that from a dream.

"But I'm not for sure."

"Well, that's good to hear."

"All I'm sure that Tai Lung thinks you are." Shifu continued.

"So, I'm here until it's proven?"

"Yes." The red panda answered.

Chi shook her head in some disbelief; being a prisoner was not what she had in mind, but she looked at the bright side; better Shifu than Tai Lung.

"Okay."

"There's no…" Shifu said before he really understood what the fox said and asked, "What?"

"I said 'okay.'" The vixen said.

The red panda was flabbergasted.

"No resistance to the idea? No protests? No disagreeing?"

"Nope." Chi answered.

Then, the Kung Fu Master recomposed him and said, "Well, I'm glad you understand."

As Shifu started to leave the hall, Chi found herself giggling a bit at the red panda.


	10. Chapter 10

The Jade Warrior

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Ten: Whose is this?

Chi went to bed early, knowing that she was trapped in the Jade Palace for a while until something happened.

"I need to found out what Tai Lung wants before it's too late." The fox said to herself before falling asleep.

* * *

"Vixen, what is wrong?" Oogway asked the fox, who was sitting under the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

"I don't know." Vixen answered.

The old master sighed as he came to the fox.

"Some living beings do not speak and can be a great keeper of secrets."

Vixen looked at her mentor, who was leaving with a kind grin.

"What did he…?" The fox asked herself until she stopped herself and looked at the Peach Tree.

* * *

Chi woke up and saw it was morning.

"Chi!" Po yelled out.

"Po?" The vixen asked out loud.

Then, the panda appeared at the fox's doorway.

"We have to leave now!"

"What's wrong?" Chi asked, concerned about her friends.

"Tai Lung is attacking the Jade Palace!" Po answered quickly.

"What!?" The vixen exclaimed.

"Come on!" Po yelled, and Chi obeyed.

The two friends ran until they were outside.

"You're late."

The vixen looked and saw the red panda standing there with a disappointed look on his face.

"Shifu." Chi said, rolling her eyes out of annoyance.

Shifu started to lecture Chi.

"About now, Tai Lung would have…"

"Shifu! This is getting ridiculous! I agreed to stay in the Jade Palace, not do a Chinese fire drill!" Chi complained loudly.

The Kung fu Master was furious.

"How dare you!"

"How dare you!" Chi countered and stormed off.

Shifu was so furious at the vixen that he did not know what to do, but Po knew what to do.

Chi stormed around the Jade Palace until she found herself at a familiar place: The Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

"Could this be…?" Chi was about to ask herself, when she remembered the dream she had the night before.

"Chi!" Po yelled to the fox, turning the fox's attention to the panda.

"Yeah, Po?"

"Why did you…?"

"Blow up at Shifu." Chi finished.

"Yeah." Po confirmed.

"I just lost it." The fox said, hoping Po would believe her, but the panda was not convinced.

"Chi, what's wrong?"

"Tai Lung's too powerful, and I don't think that a drill would work."

"Oh!" Po said, seeing what Chi was saying.

Then, the fox wanted to say something to her friend, but she did not know what to say or do.

"Chi?" Po asked.

"What?" The vixen asked, returning to reality.

"What's wrong now?"

"I'm just thinking." Chi answered.

"About the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom?" Po asked.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I can't believe I've forgotten to show this to you." The giant panda exclaimed, trying to cheer Chi up.

"You showed me this." Chi said with a grin.

"I did?"

"Just making sure you're listening." The vixen replied.

Po laughed a bit before he spoke.

"This is where Oogway helped me with a problem."

"What kind?" Chi asked.

"My first day here wasn't the best." Po said.

"I've heard that."

"Well," Po continued, "he gave me some helpful advice."

"What was it?" Chi asked.

"'Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift; that is why it's called the present.'"

"Good advice." Chi said as she unintentionally kicked a pebble towards the tree.

"Yeah." The panda grinned sadly.

Sensing Po's sadness, the fox was feeling guilty about not telling Po about her dreams, but she thought that Po might start thinking that she was strange.

"Hey, we better get back; Shifu might want us." The panda said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Can I be alone for a moment?" Chi asked Po.

"I don't know…" Po said, unsure about the vixen's intentions.

"I just want to be alone with my thoughts." The fox said, sitting herself under the peach tree.

"Well, how about I think with you?"

"_Oh boy." _Chi thought before answering the panda.

"Okay."

"Thanks." Po said as he sat down next to the fox.

A silence fell between the friends, which caused them to be very uncomfortable until Chi spoke up.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure." Po answered, thinking it was a minor problem.

"First thing, you might think I'm…off a bit." Chi warned, hoping to make Po understand the situation.

"Okay." Po laughed, thinking it was a joke.

"Well, don't say that I didn't warn you." Chi sighed, seeing that Po assumed that she was joking around.

"I won't." The panda promised.

Chi was very uncertain how Po could take this, but she knew it's too late to back out.

"Remember the day we met?"

"Yeah, it was the day I finally got some help." Po replied with a smile.

"Yeah," Chi agreed, "Well that night, I had this dream about a fox cub."

"A fox cub?" The panda inquired the fox.

"Yeah." The vixen answered, "and every night since, I've had a dream about her."

"Did she have a name?" Po asked.

"Yeah," Chi said, "Her name is Vixen."

Po froze in his place.

"Vixen!"

"Yeah." Chi confirmed.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not."

Po was shocked.

"As in Master Vixen." Tigress asked, bringing the friends' attention to her.

Chi was shocked at the tiger's sudden appearance.

"Tigress! How long…?"

"I want to know." Tigress demanded.

The two friends looked at each other.

"I think so." Chi answered.

"You think!?" Tigress growled at the fox.

"Yes." The fox said.

"I'm not in the mood for jokes." Tigress growled with deep fury.

"Then, it's good that I'm not joking." The vixen responded.

Tigress was about to attack Chi when Po intervened.

"Tigress! Calm down!"

Chi stepped back to the tree, stepping on something hard.

"Ow!"

"Chi?" The panda asked.

"I stepped on something." The fox admitted.

"What?" Tigress growled, still upset at Chi.

"I don't know, but it was hard, like a stone."

"Stone?" Po asked.

"Where?" Tigress asked.

"Over here." Chi pointed at the spot where her foot was.

Po dusted the area and saw a piece of jade.

"It's jade."

Tigress and Chi looked at each other in confusion and asked the panda.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

The three started digging the dirt and they found a jade container.

"What's that?" Chi asked.

"It looks familiar." Tigress said.

"Yeah." Po said, examining the container.

"Maybe Shifu knows." The fox pointed out.

"Good point." Po agreed.

* * *

In the Hall of Heroes, Shifu examined the jade container carefully.

"It's our container." The red panda announced.

"I could have told you that." Po whispered to Chi.

"We did." The vixen reminded the panda.

"You two know that I can hear you." Shifu smirked.

"Sorry." The friends said.

The two looked on as Shifu opened the container with little difficulty.

"Bet he didn't need help." Chi joked.

Po just rolled his eyes as Shifu started speaking.

"Let's see…"

The red panda was shocked.

"Master?" Tigress spoke at last, confused at her mentor's sudden shock.

"This cannot be!" Shifu exclaimed.

"What!?" Po, Chi, and Tigress asked in unison.

"This is in Vixen's writing!" The Master announced, still shocked.

The news stunned the three finders.

"What does it say?" Chi asked.

"It says, 'To Shifu, if you're reading this, I've died and the Dragon Warrior has been found. I was told by Oogway that the Jade Warrior is…'" The red panda said.

"What?!" Po asked.

The master continued.

"'…the Jade Warrior is not me.'"


	11. Chapter 11

The Jade Warrior

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Tai Lung and Vixen's battle.

Chi paced up and down her room, trying to figure out why Vixen left her note, while Po and Tigress sat, also thinking.

"All of that concern over a note that says that Vixen isn't the Jade Warrior!" The fox complained.

"At least, we know it's not Vixen." Po said, trying to cheer the fox up.

"That only solves a part of the mystery." Tigress said, just as disappointed as Chi.

"Yeah." Chi said, "And Tai Lung will still be after me!"

"Good point." Po said.

* * *

Later that night, Chi had a dream about Vixen.

* * *

Tai Lung was running to the Jade Palace as he caused great destruction to the village. Many lives were lost due to the rage of the snow leopard.

"Tai Lung!" Vixen's voice rang to the warrior.

The leopard stopped and faced his old friend.

"Stop this!" The fox demanded.

Tai Lung only growled before his furious attack. Vixen managed to block all of the attacks.

"Stop this. This is not the way to…"

Tai Lung punched Vixen in the face, sending the fox into a wall.

"Ow!"

The snow leopard charged at the fox, who dodged the attack.

"Hold still!" Tai Lung roared.

"Only if you stop attacking me." Vixen replied.

Tai Lung did not stop attacking the fox.

"Tai Lung! Listen to reason!"

Vixen's words fell on deaf ears as the leopard transferred his fury into his fists. The fox dodged as long as she could.

"Getting tried?" Tai Lung mockingly asked.

Vixen didn't answer.

"Well, I'm getting started." The snow leopard said, hitting the fox with a powerful punch.

Vixen flipped out of control and landed on the side of a wall.

* * *

Chi woke up with a stir.

"Did Vixen…?"

"Chi?"

Chi looked up and saw Po at her door.

"Po?" The fox asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Shifu is planning to train us."

"Really?"

"Starting tomorrow."

"Oh, boy!" Chi said, seeing great trouble ahead.

"Well, see ya tomorrow." Po said, leaving.

Chi returned to sleep in a few minutes of returning to her bed.


	12. Chapter 12

The Jade Warrior

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Training with Po.

It was the next morning after Chi had the dream about Vixen's battle against Tai Lung. While Chi rubbed the sleep from her eyes, Po was excited about the trip.

"Why are you so excited?" The fox yawned out.

"Shifu told me where we're going!" The panda replied.

"Where are we going?" Chi asked.

Then, the panda became a little upset.

"I want to, but Shifu told me that I can't."

Chi laughed a little, seeing Po so upset of not being able to tell.

"Come on!" Chi said.

"No!"

The vixen turned around and saw the red panda glaring at her.

"Hi, Shifu."

"Good morning, Chi." The grand master replied to the fox. Then he turned to Po.

"Po, follow me."

"Uh, Master Shifu?" Po asked.

"Yes, Po?"

"What about the provisions?" Po asked, pointing to the giant knapsack that was overflowing with supplies.

"Oh, that!" The red panda said. Then, he turned to Chi and asked, "Chi, would you be so kind to bring the provisions?"

"What!?" The fox exclaimed upon hearing Shifu's request.

The red panda grinned as he walked away from the fox.

"I guess this is what I get for being too curious." Chi said to herself before she grabbed the knapsack.

* * *

It had been hours since Shifu, Po and Chi started their journey when they stopped, which was good news for Chi, because she carried the provisions for the entire trip.

"Ow!" The vixen exclaimed.

"That was tiring." Po said.

"I would say something, but after carrying the provisions, I'm not gonna say anything." Chi said, almost forgetting about Po's large body.

"Hey, where's Shifu?" Chi removed the knapsack from her back and looked for Shifu, which did not take her very long to do. She found him in front of a pond, sitting in the lotus style.

"Hey, Shifu."

"Chi, you're at the Sacred Pool of Tears." The red panda said without looking at the fox.

"Uh, yeah." Chi said, not knowing about the Pool.

"I believe I should tell you." Shifu continued, "But Po has been wanting to you since he heard where we're going."

"So, Po's going to tell me?"

"Yes." Shifu replied.

Hearing this, Po really became excited and ran to Shifu.

"Really, Master Shifu?"

"Of course, Po." The red panda said to the panda.

"Wow!"

Then, Po grabbed and nearly dragged Chi from Shifu and the Pool to tell about the place, leaving the red panda, who had a sly grin on his face.

* * *

Chi was on her sleeping mat after a long day of training and of listening to Po talking about everything Kung Fu. She knew that it was only going to happen again.

"Chi…"

"What!?" The vixen exclaimed quietly to Po, but the panda was asleep.

The darkness of the forest covered the light, but not the voice that spoke to Chi.

"Who's there?" Chi asked, trying to wake Po up.

No answer from the strange voice, but an attack nearly hit the young vixen on the face.

"Whoa!" Chi exclaimed as she jumped back from the invisible attack.

Chi was not attacked again for another few minutes, which just was an uppercut-like swipe to her face, and it left a nick, which started bleeding within three seconds of being making.

"Po! Shifu!" Chi yelled, which was answered quickly.

"Here we come, Chi!" Po responded as he got up.

Shifu flew after the mysterious attacker with great speed.

"Whoa!" Po exclaimed upon seeing his master's speed.

Shifu's students, worrying about the safety of their master, heard hits.

"Hope he's all right." Chi said to herself and Po.

"Me too." Po agreed.

Then, Shifu flew back to the site, yelling, "Come out, you coward!"

"Is that anyway to speak to an old friend?"

Then, a figure came out of the shadows of the forest, revealing that the attacker was a fox that was around Shifu's age, and wearing old brown attire.

"You can't be!" Shifu exclaimed as if he saw a ghost.

"Oh, I am alive, but not for long." The old vixen replied with a saddened look on her aged face.

"Shifu, who's that?" Chi asked, thinking this was Vixen.

"That can't be her!" Po exclaimed, wearing an expression similar to the red panda's.

"Who?" Chi asked the panda, "Vixen?"

"No." Po answered, "It's Fox!"


	13. Chapter 13

The Jade Warrior

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Fox's confession.

Chi, Po, and Shifu were shocked upon seeing the elderly vixen.

"But, we thought you would be glad to see me again, Shifu." Fox said casually.

"I'm just shocked!" Shifu replied, still very surprised about seeing someone he believed to have died years ago.

"Wait a minute!" Po exclaimed, "Did Fox say, 'we'?

"She did." Chi confirmed.

Then, a small voice mewed out, catching everyone's attention.

"Grandmother?"

A fox cub came to the sight of the group, surprising Po, Shifu, and Chi.

"Is that your…?" Chi asked, very surprised at the cub's looks, which was very much like Vixen's.

"That's my grandson, Chi." Fox understood the ex-human's confusion.

"What?" Po said meekly.

The large bear waved around, acting like he was going to faint, but he didn't…Chi, the ex-human, did.

* * *

Chi woke up after the fainting spell, but she was still very surprised about Fox's grandson.

"Okay, Chi?"

The young vixen opened her eyes and saw Po's face, lightened by the campfire.

"I'm fine." Chi replied.

"I can't believe this!" Shifu yelled.

Po and Chi turned to Shifu, who was 'talking' to Fox and her grandson.

"What's going on, Fox!"

"I do have some explaining to do." Fox replied.

"That's an understatement." Chi said.

Po agreed, saying, "Yeah!"

Shifu glared at his students, but Fox said, "Don't be mad at them; they want to know as well," saving Po and Chi from Shifu's stern reaction.

Chi thought of how strange it was for her to believe that Shifu and Fox were students under the same master, but she dismissed it for the time.

"Well," Fox said, "my 'death' was a ruse to keep my daughter, Vixen safe. I knew the risks, if I hid near the Jade Palace, but I had to protect my child. As the years went by as I watched my daughter, I also saw Tai Lung's transformation from a child to a monster." At this point, Fox glared at Shifu, who lowered his head in shame, before Fox continued.

"When Vixen and Tai Lung fought for the last time, I saw my daughter get harmed, so once Tai Lung stayed running to claim the Dragon Scroll, I went to my child's side and took her from there."

"Where's Vixen?" Po asked.

Fox's grandson withdrew himself when he heard Po's question.

"Hey, Po." Chi said, seeing the cub's reaction.

Po saw the grandchild's reaction and realized that something was wrong.

Fox also saw this and said, "It's a sad story."

"I have a good guess about that." Chi responded.

The group fell silent for a few minutes before the younger vixen spoke up.

"I'm sorry about your loss."

"It's not your concern." Fox replied, not being rude, but being heartbroken.

Po, on the other hand, was very clueless.

"What are you guys…?"

The panda just realized that Vixen had died.

"When did she…ya know?" Po asked Fox.

"A day after my grandchild was born." The elderly fox answered, dropping her head in sadness.

"Oh!" Po said, saddened by the news.

"After childbirth." Chi said under her breath.

"That's terrible!" Shifu said.

"I know." Fox replied.

"Just one question." Chi said, "Why did Vixen named her son, 'Chi'"?

Fox smiled as she replied.

"Simple: That's the name of the decoy."

"De…coy?" Chi said meekly, so shocked, that a few seconds later, the ex-human fainted again.


	14. Chapter 14

The Jade Warrior

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: The Dismissal

Chi woke up again, but this time she was back at the Jade Palace.

"How did I get back here?"

"Chi?"

The vixen turned to the door and saw Po.

"Hi, Po."

"Hi." The panda barely replied.

"What's wrong?" Chi asked.

Po sighed deeply before he answered.

"Shifu wants you to leave."

"Because I'm not the Jade Warrior?"

"That…uh…sums it up?" Po gave a sheepish grin.

The vixen gave a scoffing laugh.

"That's all right, Po." Chi said, "I guessed as much."

"So, you're not mad?" The panda asked.

"I'm upset, but I feel less stressed." The fox replied.

"Really?" Po asked.

Chi laughed a little.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Okay." Po said, unsure about the answer.

* * *

As Chi started to left the Jade Palace, Tigress stopped the vixen.

"Where are you going?"

Chi replied, "Back to the noodle shop."

"Why?" Tigress asked.

"Don't you hear?" Chi asked, "I'm not the Jade Warrior."

"I did." The Kung Fu master said, "But why are you leaving?"

"Shifu, through Po, told me to leave." Chi replied.

"I heard what happened," said Tigress, "and I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"I thought you were someone trying replace Vixen."

"I never did." Chi said, "I didn't try to, but I did somehow that I pulled out that impression."

"I want you to have something." Tigress said.

"Really?" The vixen asked, very confused.

"Yes." Tigress said, and she showed Chi a comb with a peach blossom on it.

The vixen gasped at the sight of the comb that she had not since the morning before her adventure.

"What's wrong?" Tigress asked, worried about Chi's shock.

Chi recomposed herself before answering.

"Nothing."

Then, the vixen dashed back into the Jade Palace.

* * *

Fox and her grandson were in the Hall of Heroes, when Chi entered the hall.

"Fox." Chi said, panting due of lack of breath.

"What is it, Chi?" The elderly vixen asked.

"I have something to ask you." The ex-human replied, having regained her breath.

"Of course." Fox said, "You kept Tai Lung off my trail."

"Is there something that the Jade Warrior is supposed to have to prove that they are the Jade Warrior or the next?" Chi asked, fearing Fox's answer.

"Why, there is." The elderly vixen replied, "It's a special item."

"And the item is…?" Chi asked.

"What right do you have to demand that!?" Fox's grandson yelled at Chi.

"Chi!" Fox exclaimed at her grandson.

The ex-human almost asked the elder fox, but remembered that the grandson had the same name as her.

"Chi, I'm sorry for my grandson's outburst!" Fox apologized to the ex-human.

"Don't worry about that." Chi replied, "It's a touchy subject for a kid, especially if it's his mom's stuff."

"Thank you for understanding, but I cannot tell you." Fox said, regret deep in her voice.

"Why is that?" Chi asked.

"Because you're not the Jade Warrior!"

The foxes turned to the direction of the voice, which belonged to Tai Lung.

"Oh, no!" Chi exclaimed under her breath, while Fox grabbed on to her grandson held on to him.


	15. Chapter 15

The Jade Warrior

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: The Battle

Tai Lung had managed to enter the Hall of Heroes without making any noise or self-made announcements, and Chi knew that she was no much for the snow leopard, but she knew that she had to protect Fox's grandson.

"Tai Lung!" Shifu's too familiar voice rang out.

The snow leopard turned around and saw his old master.

"Shifu, it's been a while." Tai Lung said causally, which frightened Chi, the ex-human.

"I will not allow you to hurt them." Shifu replied harshly.

"Why do you think I would?" The snow leopard growled at the red panda.

Chi, sensing the tension in the hall, motioned to Fox to another part of the room as Tai Lung threw the first punch.

Shifu deflected the attack and countered the attack, which was blocked by Tai Lung.

"Now's a good time to leave." Chi whispered to Fox, who nodded in agreement.

The two vixens quickly and quietly dashed to the other end of the Hall of Heroes as the battle between Shifu and Tai Lung went on.

Once near the door, Chi went to Fox and said, "Give me Little Chi."

"What?" The grandmother asked in shock.

"It's easier for me to carry your grandson, besides if you get into a fight with Tai Lung, you don't have to worry about with your grandson being in the fight." The ex-human explained.

Then, Shifu flew in the foxes' feet.

"Oh, no!" Fox gasped as she looked at the snow leopard coming towards them.

Chi grabbed the fox cub and ran out of the Hall of Heroes. Tai Lung tried to chase her, but Fox got in the way.

"You will not harm her or my grandson." Fox announced, preparing for a fight.

Tai Lung prepared for another fight.

* * *

Chi ran down the steps with the cub in her arms, looking for the Furious Five and Po.

"Chi!"

The vixen stopped when she heard the voice.

"Po?"

"Over here!"

Chi looked around, saw Po and Tigress, and ran to them.

"Guys!" Chi asked, still holding on to Fox's grandchild, "Where're the others?"

"They're frozen!" Po announced.

"They're paralyzed." Tigress corrected the panda, "Nerve attacks."

"Nerve attacks?" Chi asked the tiger.

"Yes, they can stop an enemy without killing them." Tigress explained.

"I don't like the sound of that." Chi announced, showing her fear.

Then, a scream broke out to the ears of the four. The fox cub held on tighter to Chi, who was also frightened by the scream.

"Master Fox!" Po yelled in fright.

Seeing Po's shocked and frightened face, Chi turned to Tigress, who was also frightened and frozen in fear.

"Tigress!" The ex-human called out, grabbing Tigress's attention.

Then, Chi quickly placed the fox cub into the warrior's arms.

"What!" Tigress gasped as the cub settled himself in her arms.

"I need you to protect him!" Chi explained, "Po and I will fight off Tai Lung!"

"But I…!" Tigress tried to protest, when Chi spoke!

"Do it for Vixen!"

Tigress looked at the fox and with a new confident expression on her face, nodded.

"I'll protect him." The feline replied to the vixen.

Then, Tigress ran off with the fox cub in her arms.

* * *

Back to Fox, the elderly vixen was losing to Tai Lung, who was younger and stronger than she was.

"Ha!" Scoffed Tai Lung, who stood over the aged fox, like a shadow, "Looks like age has weakened you."

"Perhaps." Fox replied, "But I will fight to protect my grandson!"

Tai Lung kicked at the vixen's ribs, which cracked loudly.

"Is that all you got?" Fox asked, ignoring the pain in her body.

Enraged by the comment, the snow leopard grabbed the fox by the collar of her robe and threw her to the stairs.

* * *

"What are we gonna do?" Po asked Chi.

"Why are you asking me?" The ex-human exclaimed.

Then, Fox's body flew down the stairs.

"Master Fox!" Po exclaimed loudly.

Chi saw this and ran to the old fox, who was tumbling down the stairs.

"Fox, we're coming!" Chi yelled out.

Chi was halfway to the step Fox was at, when Tai Lung fell in front to of Chi.

"Whoa!" The fox stepped back after seeing the speed of the snow leopard.

Then, Tai Lung threw punches and kicks at Chi, who dodged each attack until a swift kick to the face sent her flying and rolling down the stairs.

"Chi!" Po exclaimed after saying this.

The panda tried to rescue the vixen, but Chi stopped him verbally.

"Wait!"

"What?" Po exclaimed in shock.

Then, Tai Lung attacked Po, but Chi stopped the snow leopard by a block, which sent Tai Lung back a few steps.

"You okay?" Chi asked Po.

"Yeah." Po replied meekly.

Chi tried to speak, but Tai Lung lunged at the two.

"Whoa!" The friends exclaimed.

Chi dodged the attack, as well did Po. Tai Lung went after Chi with a punch. Chi, who managed to evade the attack, ran up the stairs and tried to reach Chi. The snow leopard followed and grabbed the ex-human's ankles.

"Whoa, there!" Chi jumped up and from the paws of Tai Lung.

Then, the fox and the snow leopard fought each other. Chi and Tai Lung dodged and avoided each other's attacks, until Tai Lung punched Chi in the face sending her to the ground.

"Ow!" The vixen exclaimed in pain.

"So, much for you." Tai Lung said coldly.

"Not so fast!"

Po intervened by grabbing the snow leopard with two fingers with a pinky finger in the air, and Tai Lung saw this, revealing fear on his face.

"Not that."

Chi looked up and saw Po flexed the pinky finger down, and that was the last thing Chi saw before she blacked out.


	16. Chapter 16

The Jade Warrior

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: The Good-bye

Chi awakened from her unintended slumber as she found herself back in her room in the Jade Palace.

"I'm still here?" The vixen asked, rubbing her head.

"Chi, you're awake!"

The ex-human turned her head and saw the panda, who defeated Tai Lung.

"Hi, Po." The fox smiled at her friend.

"Dragon Warrior!" Shifu's voice rang into the room.

"Dragon Warrior?" Chi asked, getting a strange expression on the panda's face.

Then, the red fox appeared in the doorway.

"Good morning, Master Shifu." The fox greeted.

"Good morning, Chi." Shifu replied, "I'll be in the Hall of Heroes, Chi, and I expect you to be there very soon." Then, he dashed off.

"Have any idea what's going on?" Chi asked.

"I don't know." Po replied.

* * *

In the Hall of Heroes, Chi and Po arrived and saw Tigress.

"Good morning." The vixen greeted the fox.

"Good morning, Chi." Tigress greeted.

"How's Fox's grandson?" The fox asked.

"He's fine." Tigress said with a smile on her face.

"That's good to hear." Chi smiled.

Then, Viper and Mantis entered the hall.

"Good morning." Chi greeted the snake and the insect.

"Morning, Chi." Mantis replied.

"Good morning." Viper announced.

"Hey, do you two know what's going on?" The vixen asked.

"Nothing we're allowed to reveal." Viper said with a sly smile.

"Man." Chi muttered.

Then, Shifu entered the Hall of Heroes with Crane and Monkey.

"Morning." Chi greeted the three.

"Good morning." Crane greeted back.

"Hi." Monkey cheerfully greeted the vixen.

Then, Chi turned to the red panda.

"What's going on?"

Shifu grinned as he answered.

"You'll see."

Chi was annoyed by this, but she noticed that Fox and her grandchild were not there.

"Where're Fox and Little Chi?"

"Not here." Po said, annoying Chi.

"I know that." The vixen calmly said, trying not to yell at Po.

"They're on their way here." Viper answered, "They wanted you to be here."

"For what?" Chi asked the snake.

"I'm not allowed to tell." Viper replied.

"Fine." The vixen said with a deep sigh.

"This might not end well." Po said under his breath.

Then, Fox entered the Hall of Heroes with her grandson.

"Good morning, Fox." Chi greeted the elderly vixen, earning a frown form Shifu.

"Good morning." Fox replied with a kind smile, while her daughter's child hid behind her.

"With due respect, Fox, but why is everyone hiding something from me?" Chi asked the older vixen.

"Because you're going home today." The fox replied.

"What?" The ex-human gasped upon hearing this. A thousand thoughts of her home world dashed through her mind as a great happiness filled a part of her heart as well as a great sadness as the thought leaving this world also entered her mind. She truly did not know what to say about this.

"What's wrong?" Po asked.

"I just need some time to think." Chi replied before dashing out of the Hall of Heroes.

* * *

Sitting under the peach tree, Chi was drowning in her thoughts when Tigress and Po approached the ex-human.

"Chi?" The panda asked the vixen.

The fox heard this and turned around and responded.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?" Po asked, "When Master Fox said that you were going home, you looked…"

"Confused?" Chi added.

"Yeah." The panda said.

"Well, it's to explain." The vixen said.

"Can you try?" Tigress asked.

"I can." Chi replied.

The fox stood up and started explaining as best as she could.

"Well, it's very bittersweet."

"How?" Po asked.

Chi started explaining, despite the sadness in her heart.

"Well, I'm happy to know I'm going home, but…"

"What?" Tigress asked.

The fox smiled as she finished.

"I'm gonna be sad to leave you guys too."

Po smiled as another voice spoke out.

"Chi, you are right about the sadness that you feel."

"Huh?" The ex-human asked.

Chi, Po, and Tigress turned to see Fox.

"Master Fox!" The panda and the tiger said in shock.

"What are you talking about?" Chi asked the elderly fox.

"Your departure." Fox replied.

"Why is that?" The ex-human asked.

The old vixen sighed deeply before she spoke.

"Well, and forgive me for sounding harsh and unfeeling, but your usefulness is no longer needed here."

Chi thought for a few moments and said, "I know I was sent here to be a decoy, since you did say that, but I don't know how to get home."

"Hmm." Fox thought loudly, "You have a point there." Then, she turned to Tigress and asked, "Do you still have Vixen's peach blossom comb?"

"Yes." Tigress replied in surprise, "But why…?"

"Do not worry about it." Fox replied.

The three allies were confused by Fox's words.

"It's simple." The elderly vixen said, "In order for Chi to return to her home, she needs the comb."

"Why?" Tigress asked.

"I cannot explain that myself." Fox replied thoughtfully.

"Can you try?" Po asked.

"I have tried that." The elderly vixen replied.

"Come on, guys." Chi said, "If she doesn't want to speak, leave her alone about it."

* * *

Later that night, Po and Chi were at the Noodle shop, having one last meal together. Chi had finished explaining to Mr. Ping that she had to leave in the following morning.

"Really?" Mr. Ping said, "Well, we are going to miss you."

"So am I." Chi said sadly.

Then, the vixen slurped the last bit of the noodle soup.

Po said, "You don't have to leave."

"But I do." Chi said.

Then, the vixen got up and left to her room.

In the guestroom, Chi was holding the comb that Tigress gave her, when Po entered the room.

"Hey, Chi." The panda asked.

"Hey, Dragon Warrior." The fox replied.

Po froze in his tracks, but he was still able to speak.

"How did you know?"

"This morning." The vixen answered with a smile.

Po recalled that Shifu called him by his title that morning.

"Oh, yeah." The panda replied.

Chi giggled upon seeing Po's sheepish-looking face, but it did little for the sadness she felt for leaving him and the others.

"I don't know what to say to cheer you up." Po said before Chi interrupted him.

"It's all right."

The two friends stood in the silence for a few minutes.

"Chi?" Po said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah." The vixen replied.

"I'm really gonna miss to." The panda said.

"Me too." Chi smiled at her friend.

"Good night." Po said, "You've a long journey ahead."

"Night." Chi said.

Then, Po left the room, saying one thing under his breath: "Good bye, Chi."

Chi started crying as soon as Po left. Then, she dried her tears and pulled out the peach blossom comb.

"Time to go." The vixen said to herself.

Chi placed the comb on her ear and lay down, crying until she fell sleep.

* * *

Po entered the room the next morning and found Chi's bed was empty.

"She really is gone." The panda said sadly.

Then, he noticed something: the comb was lying on the pillow.


	17. Chapter 17

The Jade Warrior

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: A New Understanding

Chi slept on until a familiar voice yelled at her.

"Rise and shine!"

Chi, now a human, sat right up and saw her brother, Board, grinnined a smile filled with mischief. With great fury, the girl yelled, "GET OUT!"

Board laughed out as he dodged a pillow and ran out of the room. He would have made to his room, so he could get really for work, but he was caught by his mother.

"Board, you know very well that she's suspended! Now, get really for work!" Mica yelled at her son, which Chi could hear very well.

"Thank you, Mom." Chi said under her breath.

The girl returned her head to the pillow that she did not throw at Board and tried to go to sleep. It was a few seconds for Chi to realize that she was home.

"Wait a second!" Chi announced to herself.

She jumped out of bed and saw her reflection, which was human once again.

"I'm human again." Chi said as tears started flowing from her eyes.

* * *

After getting dressed, Chi went downstairs and saw her mother and brother at the kitchen table, having breakfast.

"Morning." Chi greeted.

Mica saw her daughter's face and noticed that Chi had been crying.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

Chi thought quickly and replied, saying, "I had a sad dream. I don't want to talk about it."

"That would explain why Chi was moody." Board said before taking a bite of toast.

Mica quickly changed the subject.

"So, want are you going to do today, Chi?"

"I don't know." The daughter replied.

"Call Hyp-Hyp." Board suggested rudely.

Hyp-Hyp was a nickname for Chi's friend, Diane, due to her hyper personality.

"Leave Diane alone." Chi said to her brother, secretly thankful to Board for the idea.

* * *

Throughout that day, Chi spent the day with Diane. They went to the movies, went shopping, and laughed for hours.

"See ya, later, Chi!" Diane, a black haired girl, shouted at her friend as she drove away.

"Bye!" Chi yelled back before entering her home and went to her room.

Chi had entered her room to find no one in the room.

"Whatta day!" Chi said as she fell onto the bed, both happy and tired.

"So, you had a good day." An elderly, yet familiar voice spoke out.

The girl sat up and looked around, but she could not find the source of the voice.

"Show yourself!" Chi demanded.

"Look in the mirror." The aged voice replied.

Chi looked and saw the old Asian man, who had given her the comb, sitting on her bed. She turned to the bed and saw that the man wasn't with her, but with her reflection.

"I am not here to harm you." The mirror man announced.

"Then, why are you here?" Chi asked.

The man smiled before the petals of peach blossoms surrounded and completely covered him for a few seconds, when the petals stopped flying and started gradually fell to the floor, revealing the old man's identity: Master Oogway.

"You're Master Oogway!" Chi gasped in surprise.

The reptile chuckled before he spoke.

"It is good that you know me."

"I know of you, not know you." Chi corrected the master out of habit.

Oogway laughed a little, which confused the girl.

"What's so funny?" Chi asked the tortoise.

"You." Oogway replied.

Chi groaned out of annoyance, causing the reptile to laugh again.

"Chi, your fire-like spirit is most attractive to most people." The wise creature spoke, "It reminds me of Vixen."

The human fliched at the mention of the kung fu warrior that most people from the animal world thought she was. Then, she remembered Vixen's son, who was also called Chi.

"Well, I'm not Vixen." The girl announced.

"I never said you were," replied Oogway, "I said you were like her."

Chi fell silent for a moment before she asked a question.

"Will I ever go back to that world?"

"That's not for me to know." The reptile answered.

"What do you mean?"

Oogway did not answer, but he vanished from the mirror.

"Wait a sec!" Chi yelled out, but she knew it was no use.

With confustion in her mind, Chi changed from the day clothes to her pajamas and went to bed.

* * *

Chi opened her eyes to find herself in a dark world.

"Where am I?" The girl asked to no one.

"You're in a between." A voice rang out of the darkness.

Chi knew who the voice belonged to from the first word.

"Vixen?"

Then, a fox with a blue Asian outfit appeared from the darkness with a smile, saying, "You called?"

"What are you...?" Chi started to asked, but Vixen interutpped her.

"...doing here? I'm here for a talk."

"About?" The human asked.

"Whether or not that you go back." The fox answered.

"Really?" Chi asked.

"That's right." Vixen confirmed.

"So, how do I get back?" The human asked with excitement.

"You cannot return so easily." The fox answered, "only when you find the peach blossom comb in your possession, you can return. Do you understand?"

A little heartbroken, Chi said, "I understand."

"Well," said Vixen, "until we met again, farewell."

* * *

Chi sat stand up, awake. She turned to her alarm clock to find out it was three in the morning. She only smiled, knowing when she can return to Po and the others in the animal world. Chi laid back down to go to sleep with a smile on her face, because on her nightstand, the peach blossom comb was sitting there, waiting Chi to put it back on her head for another adventure.


End file.
